


The Desk

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complete, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, Other, a lot of innuendos, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: Hailey gets some alone time with Dark's desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this Tumblr user theowlandthefinch who apparently wanted desk similiar to what Dark is imagined to have. And somehow it evolved to her desiring a, erherm, sexual relationship with the desk. So I jumped on the bandwagon and wrote a fan fic. And because I made a promise to myself to post any fan fics I write here, you get to read it!
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Walking down the long hallway, Hailey came to a closed wooden door. Shifting the box in her hands to one arm, she knocked on the door and called out softly, "Mr. Dark sir? I have your package." Hailey slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner when she heard no answer.

The room was empty.

Her boss was known for having a short and vicious temper so perhaps it would be best to just leave his package inside the doorway. Hailey opened the door farther and stepped inside. Setting the box down Hailey turned to leave but frozen when a shining wood surface caught her eye.

Could it be...?

Yes, yes it was! A mahogany desk! Hailey loved desks, more than any other earthly object. And this was her chance to get a closer look at one rarely seen.

Not fully aware of her actions Hailey pressed the door shut and crossed the room with bated breathe.

Standing a foot away from it, she stared wide eyed. There were no imperfections, not a scratch or a ding. It was empty of any paperwork or stationary. It could probably rival Dark in intimidation.

Speaking of her boss, he would have no idea if she touched it, right?

Hailey glanced around the empty room, as if he could be hiding and watching her somewhere.

Deciding she was just being paranoid, Hailey turned back to her interest and placed a hand flat on the surface. As she did so her eyes fluttered shut and a shudder ran through her body.

It was better than she had ever dreamed. So smooth and slightly warm to the touch.

When a tingling sensation traveled up from the desk, Hailey couldn't hold back a breathless moan. "O-Oh!"

After a few seconds Hailey opened blurry eyes to find herself kneeling on the ground, upper torso draped on the desk.

"Do you even know what you do to me, Daddy Darky's Desk?"

"..." The desk responded.

Hailey laughed and laid her head down on her arm to murmur, "Of course you would say that. But you know how much I want you."

The desk spoke low, uncertain. "..."

"That doesn't matter! I want to keep my planners in you, to write on your top, to spend every moment with you in my room." Hailey rubbed her hand across the furnish, petting it. "I want your wood."

The desk was silent.

Hailey sighed, standing up and straightening her clothes. "I get it. But I will come back," she said as she walked to the door.

"..."

Hailey turned back with a smile. "Forever, my love. Forever." And then she walked out the same way she came, scheming how she could get her new precious desk through the door.


End file.
